To Whom It May Concern: A Series of Letters
by majormiryti
Summary: A series of letters from Marvel characters to the Walt Disney Company's board of directors. Category subject to change depending on what letters, exactly, are written.


Dear Sir or Madam:

It has come to my attention that your company, the Walt Disney Company, has recently purchased Marvel Entertainment for quite a large sum. I would like to express my concern on the matter, and perhaps you can take some lessons from this letter.

I'm concerned, first of all, because I've seen what your company has done to itself and to its franchises. For example, some of the younger female students at my school, are somewhat fond of watching your television channel in their spare time. Frankly, the entertainment value is next to nil. I have overheard some of what they are watching, and it seems to be the equivalent of cotton candy--it tastes good, but it has no nutritional value whatsoever and it makes you sick if you eat too much.

Thankfully, most--if not all--of the students in question outgrow your so-called "shows" by age eleven, which brings me to my next point: your fare for the older crowd, of which there is precious little.

Movies like _The Chronicles of Narnia_, for instance, provided entertainment for those in every age range, albeit on different levels. They were widely popular, and I must admit, I enjoyed the first two.

The fact that your company dropped the third film because of _Prince Caspian_'s apparent unsatisfactory box office gross tells a lot about the studio and the corporation behind it.

As for your various franchises, where to begin? They all seem to be the same thing with different people in the photos. Everywhere I look, I see the faces of Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or those Jonas brothers staring back at me, even on _hand sanitizer._ It has gotten to the point that one of my X-Men, normally one of the toughest of the bunch, won't even go out in public for fear of seeing them. He has requested that I do not include his name.

I certainly hope that you and your advertising department realize that girls under the age of ten do not represent the _entire_ consumer market, only a portion, and that they do, eventually, grow up.

One can hardly discuss Disney franchises without bringing up _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I myself never saw any of them, but a good number of my students did. While they loved the first two installments, they were quite disappointed with the third. Some wished that numbers two and three had never even been made, and one young man even went so far as to say "They ran the series into the ground and jumped up and down on its corpse." The overall opinion was unenthusiastic, and now that word has gotten out that a fourth entry in the series is in the works, emotions have run the gamut from apprehension to disbelief to outright hostility. No one is especially excited.

In my own opinion, it's all a scheme to get moviegoer's wallets.

Why am I bringing all this up? Simple: I don't want anything to happen to my students, my X-Men, or myself. We have been Marvel characters for some time now, and this sudden acquisition by Disney leaves us all worrying for our future. Unfortunately, nobody on the team can actually see the future, so we have no way of knowing what will come next.

Will Logan be forced to drop his trademark attitude?

Will Scott have to go to therapy to help him deal with Jean's death?

Will Rogue be drafted into the ranks of "Disney Princess?"

Only time will tell.

I have one last thing to say: If this is an attempt at world domination, we _will_ find you, and we _will_ stop you.

Sincerely,

Professor Charles Xavier  
Headmaster, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

** A/N: Yeah, blame the writer's block for this one...**_**HelterSkelter**_** is giving me issues, so I decided to try this out. Everyone needs something goofy like this to beat the block, right? Like I said, it's going to be a series of letters from Marvel characters--X-Men, mostly--to Disney regarding the latter's recent purchase of Marvel Entertainment. Keep in mind that I write the first draft late at night ((like I write everything else, lol)) and then I edit a couple days later, so things may be a **_**bit**_** 'out there.' But hey, you read my stuff, you're used to it, right? xD**


End file.
